GaLu Week 2015
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Welcome to the 2nd annual GaLu Week. I'm so excited to have once again been part of the planning of this week as well as the selection of the prompts. Hope you all enjoy! Ratings vary from day to day.
1. Selfie

_Hi and Welcome to **GaLu Week** by Yours Truly! I hope you enjoy this Gajucy-filled week, and that you all find a little time to do one, or two, or even every single prompt of this exciting pairing week. _

_Without further ado, I bring you Day 1 - Selfie_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**SELFIE**** ASSIST**

Lucy couldn't stop staring in the mirror. She just couldn't. She'd wanted this for so long, and now that she had it, she couldn't seem to quit admiring it.

"You gonna stand there all night, Lucy?" Levy laughed as she flopped down on the blonde's bed. "I admit it looks great, but you're gonna have a hard time walking if you're constantly trying to look at your back."

Lucy chuckled. "I know, but I just love it so much!" She gave the brand new marks on her back another long look, then eased her tank top back in place and sighed happily. "Okay, I'm done...for now."

She offered her friend a bright smile and trudged over to sit down beside her, noticeably slower than the blunette.

"Still hurt?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "A bit. It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"The stars down the spine really was a great idea. It looks amazing. I wish Flare could have been here to go with us though," Levy added.

"Me too. I- Oh my God! I was supposed to send her a picture when we got back!" Lucy stood, grabbing her phone and thrusting into her friend's awaiting hands. "Here, can you take it for me?"

Levy waited for Lucy to pull her thin shirt from her body and turn around, then lifted the phone until she had the entirety of Lucy's back in sight...as well as a generous portion of her panty-clad ass. A devious grin lit her face as she snapped the picture, but Levy was quick to hide her amusement as Lucy spun around.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, just sending it to her now."

Quickly, she scrolled through Lucy's contacts. She hovered over a name, going back and forth with herself. She restrained the urge to gnaw at her lip as she debated the wisdom of her nefarious plan, and then before she could talk herself out of it, she selected the name and hit send. A wild sense of excitement rushed through her as the message went through.

_Too late to back out now. _

"All done!" She chirped, handing over the blonde's phone and innocently making her way back to the bed.

She knew it wouldn't take long for the girl to notice her 'mistake' and once she did, Levy would have to rely on her acting skills that were in a word, horrendous. It was no stretch to say that Lucy was going to kill her for sending that racy pic to her current crush, but she regretted nothing. In her opinion, it was high time Lucy made a move on the man, and though she loved the blonde with every ounce of her being, the girl was nothing short of a chicken when it came to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy. It would be a cold day in hell before she announced her feelings, and Levy had had enough.

Lucy was her girl, her amiga, her sista' from anotha' mista', and she wanted her to be happy. Besides, it was going to be funny as hell to watch the nuclear size meltdown that would occur when her little mess-up was discovered.

_And 3...2...1..._

"OH MY GOD!"

The high-pitched wail had Levy fighting not to laugh. The blonde looked stricken, completely and utterly horrified. Pushing her mirth back down, she asked, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"You...oh my God...you sent it to the wrong person!"

Levy's brow furrowed with concern, however false it may have been. "I did? Who did I send it to?"

"GAJEEL!" The Celestial mage wailed, tossing her phone on the dresser as if the fact that she no longer held it could erase the situation entirely.

Lucy was damn near hyperventilating, and it took all Levy had to keep her serious expression in place. "What?! Oh no!"

She felt certain she'd done a good job of faking her surprise, at playing the part of the innocent wrongdoer, but as Lucy's face turned suspicious, she wondered if she'd overdone it a bit. Perhaps she wasn't quite as convincing as she'd thought. That supposition was further enforced as the blonde keyholder went quiet, her eyes narrowing into tiny little slits.

And then it happened, the epic explosion that was Lucy in the throes of a major freak out. "You...you insufferable little bitch! You did it on purpose!"

Levy supposed she should feel bad, and ordinarily she might have if Lucy weren't raging at her half naked. As it was, the Script mage couldn't focus on the eloquent bitch out she was receiving at the hands of her friend because she was struggling so hard not to laugh. She wondered if Lucy realized that her boobs were jostling all over the place with the way she was swinging her arms around. Quite frankly, the girl looked ridiculous, and before Levy could stop the giggle that climbed up her throat, it slipped out.

Lucy's expression darkened, her hands dropping forcefully down on her hips. "This isn't funny!"

Another laugh bubbled up at that, and Levy was gone, hard side-splitting laughs roaring out. She tipped over onto the bed, loud guffaws filling up the room until Lucy screamed and launched herself at the blunette. Unfortunately, she was still naked as a thonged jaybird and her massive breasts were waving around comically, which lead to Levy howling even louder.

Suddenly, a loud chirp sounded from across the room, and the two froze as they realized what it meant. Her anger forgotten, Lucy glanced down at the girl she'd between her legs, and her eyes went wide. Immediately, her head began to shake. "Oh God...I can't look. You do it."

As simple as that, Levy was back in, and she rolled her eyes, giving the larger girl a shove to the side. "Get your naked ass off of me then."

At her words, Lucy looked down, only just now noticing her state of undress. She fell back in surprise and a squawk flew from her mouth as she tipped over the side of the bed.

Levy couldn't help but laugh as she climbed over the blonde heap on the floor. "Dumbass..."

"Shut up and see what he said!"

Everything went quiet as Levy picked up the phone, and even she found herself holding her breath as she opened the message. But the response she found was nothing like she'd expected. She stared for a moment, dumbfounded, then promptly burst out laughing again.

"What is it? What did he say?"

Lucy was frantic. She wanted answers, but she sure wasn't going to get any from her traitorous little friend. Huffing at the other woman, she snatched the phone from her hand and vowed to call Virgo out in the very near future to punish the impish little bitch. But for now, she had to know what had made Levy laugh so hard.

Had he made fun of her? Did he think it was a joke?

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened Gajeel's message, and then she froze. She damn near dropped the phone she was so startled.

_Nice tattoo. Better ass._

She gazed at the message in disbelief. He liked her ass. Gajeel Redfox liked her ass. Maybe she shouldn't be so excited about that, but she was. It was the first time he'd ever seemed to notice her, even if it was just acknowledging the finer points of her derriere.

Suddenly, Levy's hand whipped out, swiping the device from her grasp. Her fingers flew over the keys before Lucy could react, and then the little blunette gave a victorious cheer.

"What the hell did you do?"

Not waiting for a response, Lucy ripped her phone out of her friend's hold and gaped at what she found.

_I showed you mine. Now you show me yours._

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Lucy yelped, turning a flaming red face at the other girl. "He's gonna think it's me asking for that!"

She got no further in her rant because the phone beeped again, and Lucy looked down in a mixture of anticipation and trepidation. Slowly, she clicked the link and as the message popped up, the air left her lungs in a rush. "Holy shit..." It was all she could say for there, sitting proudly on the screen was a picture of Gajeel's ass, covered only by a pair of low-slung boxers.

Lucy for the third time that night, found herself staring. She really couldn't help it. She'd known he had a great butt. No one in their right mind could deny it, and she'd certainly looked her fill every time he'd stalked past her table at the guild. But...this was different. He'd sent her a _picture_ of it!

But what did it mean? Was he just sending it because she'd sent him a shot of her own ass? Even stevens and all that? Or did it mean something else, something more?

Her breath caught as the phone vibrated in her hand, and she glanced up as Levy scooted up next to her. They looked down as one, and Lucy couldn't help but utter a soft, "Oh Mavis..."

_Your turn..._

Such an innocuous sounding statement, yet in this particular situation, it was anything but. Was he honestly asking for more?!

Lucy was sure her eyes were as large as saucers, but really what could anyone expect? She was...bumfuzzled. What was she supposed to do?

As if hearing her silent inquiry, Levy squealed, "Send him another one!"

"What? I can't do that!" Lucy blushed as she considered it. "...can I?"

Rolling her eyes, Levy grabbed for the phone. "Okay, what should we send next?" She looked up and laughed. "Well, you seem to be intent on showing your tits tonight so why don't we send him that?"

"Don't you dare!"

Lucy immediately threw an arm across her exposed chest, but to her immense despair, she realized it was a hopeless endeavor. She glanced down and 'd barely managed to cover more than her nipples.

Levy however gave an excited yip at her pose, and hurried over to her side, latching onto the blonde's shoulder and steering her to the left. "Stay just like that!"

"What?" Lucy turned and instantly received a glare. "What are you-"

"I said stay still!"

The Celestial heaved a sigh, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back in frustration. "Ugh...you're so bossy!"

A soft click sounded, and Lucy whirled around to see Levy with a frighteningly evil grin. She knew just what the little minx was going to do. "Wait!"

"And...sent!" Levy did a little dance to celebrate the success of her plan. Gajeel had to be interested if he was doing all this. She just knew it! Of course, Lucy wasn't so certain, but Levy knew it was just fear. There was nothing to worry about. She had no doubt it was all going to work out.

"I can't believe you just sent that to him." The blonde paused, taking a moment to nibble at her lower lip, then asked, "Did I at least look good?"

Levy giggled. "Of course you did. You always look great." She stepped closer, turning the phone in Lucy's direction. "See?"

It was quiet for all of ten seconds and then Lucy gushed, "Wow, I look so sexy!"

"Yeah and you're so modest!" Levy joked, getting a good-natured slap on the arm in retaliation just as the phone went off again.

The two shared a pregnant look, both giving a nervous laugh as Levy clicked on the message. They went silent as it loaded, but once the short message flashed across the screen, neither could hold back a squeal.

_Sexy as hell..._

"I told you!" Levy proudly proclaimed. "I told you he was into you!"

Lucy flushed at the thought of Gajeel liking her, but she still wasn't quite sure. "I really hope so."

"Oh please. It's obvious. Now, tell him to send you another one!"

Before either could do just that, Lucy's phone buzzed again, this time with the most daring selfie she'd ever caught a glimpse of.

"Sweet heavens..."

Levy could only agree with the blonde's sentiment, and she was quick to nod her head. "No kidding."

"I...I don't even know what to say. I think he's broken my brain," Lucy added, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Gajeel sitting beneath the covers on a large bed, his abs bunching deliciously and his manhood just barely concealed by a jet black sheet. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen, and it gave her no small amount of pleasure. "I want to lick every inch of him."

"Mhmm..." Levy concurred, taking advantage of Lucy's sluggish reactions to take control of the phone once again. "Let's tell him that!"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, reaching for her friend, but the blunette danced out of her grasp, her nibble fingers flying over the buttons in record time. "I swear, I am going to kill you!"

Levy laughed as she darted to the bed, hopping up and jumping several times. "You'll change your mind if he tells you yes!" she fired back gleefully.

"Like he's going to do that you evil wench!" Lucy hissed, following the other woman when she raced across the room once more. "Give me that phone!"

In a last ditch effort, Levy threw herself through the bathroom doorway and slammed the door. She laughed as Lucy pounded on the other side. "Just relax, Lucy! It'll all be over soon!"

"Open this damn door! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Once more, the phone interrupted Lucy, and she smacked her hands against the wooden surface before relenting to her curiosity. "What does it say?"

A shriek sounded from inside the bathroom and then the door flew open, knocking Lucy to the floor. "What the hell, you maniac?!"

"Read it! Read it!" Levy shouted, waving the phone around in front of the injured blonde.

"I would if you'd quit moving!" Lucy growled back, yanking it away from the crazy woman and taking a look. It took her all of two seconds to comprehend what she was reading and then, she too yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

Together, they launched themselves up off the floor and into each others arms, both screaming and jumping for all they were worth. There'd be hell to pay once her landlady came around, but for now, there was only her best friend and the text that had changed it all.

_Go out with me and you can have every inch._

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for stopping by. Drop me a line with your thoughts on my first submission for GaLu Week. Also, if any of you are interested in doing your own, here's the prompts again._**

**_February 15 - 21_**

**_Selfie_**  
**_Glasses_**  
**_AU_**  
**_Rules_**  
**_Cosplay_**  
**_On The Job_**  
**_Haunted_**


	2. Glasses

_Happy Day 2 of __**GaLu Week**__! Here comes glasses!_

_This one was so much fun to write, and though it isn't strictly Gajucy, I think it still works. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! And as always, GALU FOR THE WIN!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima**__ owns Fairy Tail, but I own all my dreams where Gajeel and Lucy live happily ever after._

* * *

**GLASSES**

The sun was high in the sky as Lucy and Levy made for a pair of recliners by the pool. It had been a slow week, with a record low number of requests coming in, so as a whole the guild had decided to take a day off and enjoy the fine weather. Nearly everyone was present and accounted for, some splashing around in the pool and still more lounging around Max's shop. In honor of their day off, he'd closed the shop to outsiders and stocked up on all sorts of cool treats.

"Ahhh...this is so nice," Lucy hummed, leaning back in her chair and scanning her surroundings.

Levy sighed in contentment. "It is. Why haven't we done this before now?"

The blonde couldn't help but agree. As mages, they spent loads of time chasing bad guys and fighting monsters, and that meant she got very few moments with her best girl friend. Being on separate teams made it nearly impossible to have any real girl time lately, so it was a wonderful change of pace to be able to relax together like this. And to top it off, the view was amazing.

She chuckled at the thought, and Levy turned with a questioning look behind a cute pair of light blue shades. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lucy said, her lips curling in spite of her words. "Just admiring the view."

"The view?" The blunette's head turned in the direction Lucy was looking, and then she laughed. "I see what you mean. Kind of adds to the perfection of the day, doesn't it?"

The Celestial mage stretched, hooking her hands over the top of her chair and hummed her assent as she eyed the group of men across the yard. "Oh yes, it does."

She really should have felt bad for staring at them this way. They were her friends after all. But every single one of them had seen her in various stages of undress, so she figured it was time for a little payback. Besides, what could it hurt? It wasn't like Natsu would even notice. If anything, he'd probably just call her 'weird' and then go on about his business. Gray had already caught her more times than she could count, and he'd never so much as batted an eye. She supposed he was used to it, because really...what woman wouldn't look when a guy that hot stripped almost constantly? Laxus of course was one she tried hard not to get caught looking at. The man was beyond smug, and he would tease her endlessly if he ever noticed her preoccupation with his body. Bickslow was pretty much the same though on a more perverted scale. Not that she would mind all that much. They were both great guys, but she'd had her eyes on someone else for a while now.

Slowly, she let her eyes move past the other men to the one leaning silently against the bar. The air slipped from her lungs at the picture he made with his shirt off and a pair of jet black shorts hanging haphazardly from his hips. Could the man be any hotter?

"Lu-chan...he's going to catch you if you don't stop licking your lips like that."

Lucy blinked quickly, breaking her gaze away and realized that her friend was right. She'd been unconsciously licking her lips, and Mavis only knew what would happen if he'd seen that. She blushed at that, but was unable to chance another peek. She groaned immediately after. "Why does he have to be so gorgeous?"

Levy giggled at the blonde's situation. "Poor Lucy," she commisserated, reaching across the slight space between them to pat her friend's hand, before she gasped. "Oh, I've got it!" Abruptly, Levy swung her legs over the side of her chair and began digging into her bag. Moments later, a wide grin lighting her features, she withdrew another pair of sunglasses and handed them over. "Here, go nuts!"

The Celestial mage eyed the shades, uncertain what the other woman meant. "Go nuts?"

"Yeah," the petite girl chirped and leaned in close to whisper surreptitiously. "Put them on, and he'll never be able to tell you're stalking...I mean watching him."

"Oh Levy-chan, you're brilliant!" A smile and a new set of sunglasses on her face, Lucy once more turned her attention to her crush. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Levy laughed. "Only twice a day, but who's counting?"

"Stars...that man is fine." Lucy was sure she'd never seen anything so enticing before.

"Mhmm..." Her friend looked over, but her eyes strayed almost immediately to one of the others. "Still not my favorite though."

Lucy followed her gaze and laughed. "I still can't believe you like him. You're like complete opposites."

"Says the bubbly blonde who's after Black Steel Gajeel," Levy retorted. "Besides, we're not all that different. Natsu's happy. I'm happy. He likes to have fun. I like to have fun..."

The blonde rolled her eyes and added, "He likes to destroy everything he touches. You like things just so."

The Script mage stuck her tongue out. "So what? I'm sure I could help him tone it down."

"Yeah right," Lucy snorted. She'd been his partner for a long time now, and she knew how hard it was for Natsu to keep control when he got all 'fired up'. Still, she couldn't think of another woman she'd trust more with the idiotic man. She cast another look at her friend and smiled. "You'd be good for him."

Levy brightened immediately. "You think so?"

"Of course! Besides, you're my two best friends, and you guys dating would make it so much easier to hang out with you both."

The blue-haired woman gave a snort of amusement. "Nice of you to consider how my potential relationship will affect you first."

"Isn't it?" Lucy laughed, then glanced away when she heard a loud shout. She found Natsu with his hands on fire and several people scrambling to get out of the pool before he jumped in. "Oh there he goes. Now's your chance to tone him down."

Levy shook her head with a grin. "Are you kidding? I've seen what happens when people try to get between him and his goal. I'd rather not have my bathing suit burned off, thank you very much."

"Aww...it would be an accident though, and then he could see all your goodies," Lucy teased, waving a finger at Levy's chest.

The tiny Script mage squeaked, throwing both arms across her breasts. "No thank you!" Her expression turned sly a moment later however, when she reminded Lucy that she knew all of her secrets. "Besides, isn't that your job, showing off your ta-tas for all to see?"

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"Yeah...all fifteen times," she snickered, then pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and melted against her chair. "Oh no!" she wailed dramatically, "I'm naked again!"

Lucy pouted over at her friend. "You're such an ass. Why am I friends with you again?"

Levy laughed. "Because I'm fabulous...and I gave you sunglasses so you can check Gajeel out all day without getting caught."

Her brow wrinkling as she considered this, Lucy finally nodded. "Fine, you're forgiven. Now, stop interfering with my stalking."

"So you do realize you're turning into Juvia? I was wondering about that."

"Yeah, and I can totally see the appeal," Lucy fired back, a lecherous grin on her face. "I mean, look what I would have missed if I hadn't been studying him so closely."

Giggling, Levy nodded. "Good point. Still, it's a bit creepy."

"Oh please. Like you're any better. I saw you smelling that t-shirt Natsu left at my house last week." Lucy arched a knowing brow at her friend, then pointed at her. "You, my dear, are fooling no one."

The bluenette blushed bright red. "W-We're not talking about me."

"Mhmm...got nothing to say now, huh?" The blonde smirked at her friend before focusing back on the man who was now standing off to himself. She realized in the time she'd spent goofing off with Levy, the other guys had joined Natsu in the water. "I wonder why he never goes in the water..." she mused.

"I wondered that too."

A grin worked its way onto Lucy's face as a thought occurred to her. "Maybe he's afraid he'll rust if he gets wet. All that iron..."

She let the statement trail off as a laugh burst from Levy's mouth. "Oh my God, he's the Tin Man!"

Lucy howled as a picture of Gajeel dressed as the Wizard of Oz character popped into her mind, a funnel perched on top of his head and steam pouring out. She shot forward in her chair, hunching over and clutching her midsection as she cried. "Oh my God...hahahaha...my stomach hurts!"

Unknown to them, Gajeel had been listening in for some time now. He'd heard nearly every word of their little chat, from Levy's apparent crush for Natsu, which he didn't get at all, to Lucy's obsession with him. It was funny to listen to them discuss it all, especially them thinking he wouldn't know Lucy was watching him if he couldn't see her eyes.

He'd known for a while that she'd been paying special attention to him, but he hadn't been able to figure out why until today. Now that he knew, he couldn't seem to get the idea out of his head. He'd been shocked to hear her talk so openly about his body and how frequently she watched him. She had to know there was a possibility of him overhearing their conversation. He was a Dragon Slayer, after all, and seeing as she had Natsu as a best friend, she had to realize just how good his hearing was. Maybe she wanted him to know.

It didn't really matter either way, he guessed. The important thing was that he knew the score. His little Bunny Girl was after a dragon, and he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

The interest in her was new, having shown up some time after he'd initially noticed her attention. He'd started watching her in return and found himself intrigued by the woman. It had grown to dragon sized proportions over time, until he was chomping at the bit to get close to her. But she was always with her team, and at the time, he'd had no idea how she felt about him. So he'd bided his time, figuring he'd watch for a while before making a move.

But now...now, she'd given him everything he needed to go after her. He didn't care that the area was chock full of his guild mates or that he'd be opening himself up to endless jokes by the guys; he was done waiting. He was ready to stake his claim before some other guy decided to try. Of course, there was also the matter of answering her question.

He slipped away from his spot against the bar silently, using the shadows he'd picked up from Rogue so long ago to sweep up behind them. So wrapped up in their hilarity, the two women didn't notice his large body reforming next to the blonde until he was already scooping her up in his arms. A squeak left her mouth as she realized who had snatched her from her chair, but Gajeel didn't give her time to say a word.

"Better hold on, Bunny Girl. You're about to get wet."

He smirked at the stunned look on her face, her cheeks flashing bright red, and then he took off running. Three swift steps and a high-pitched yelp later, he was sailing through the air and splashing into the deep end of the pool. They sank fast, thanks in part to the added weight of iron he'd added to his feet, and that fact seemed to occur to her just as they hit the bottom. She blinked frantically at him and began struggling in his arms.

He hadn't given her time to take a breath before he'd swept her into the pool, and it was obvious she was trying to get back to the surface to refill her lungs. But he'd been careful. He'd planned this carefully, and he fully intended to take advantage of what was happening as well as letting her know just how he felt. Tugging her close, he grabbed hold of her chin and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. His action immediately stilled her movements, and she froze against him. He pulled back a fraction, letting her see his intention in his eyes, then eased back in.

She met him halfway this time, her hand reaching for his face. Her touch was tentative, but her eyes slid closed and her lips parted as Gajeel closed the distance again. He blew a soft breath into her awaiting mouth, feeding her the oxygen she needed, and then as her fingers tucked into the hair floating at the base of his skull, he kissed her. Really kissed her, the way he'd been waiting so long to do.

And she kissed him back...fiercely, hungrily. There, under the water, she let it all show, her interest, her desire, every thought and feeling she'd ever had for him. And he was returning it with equal passion. She wondered in the back of her mind what had precipitated this, how he'd found out and why he'd suddenly decided to come for her. The curiosity of the situation however couldn't stand under the onslaught of his mouth, and once more, she felt herself getting swept away.

She wanted to stay there under the water all day. She wanted to keep kissing him like this, because a part of her was worried that this was all in her head. It seemed far more likely that she'd lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen and she was only imagining him thrusting his tongue between her lips like this.

She didn't want to lose this feeling, his arms wrapped so tightly around her body, but that need for oxygen was rising again and her body was all but ready to revolt. Unable to keep denying the instinct, she pulled back. Gajeel peered back at her, a grin appearing on his face as he nodded. She couldn't help smiling in return, and it grew even larger as he tightened his arms around her waist and pushed off the bottom.

They shot to the surface just as quick as they'd descended, and Gajeel had to laugh as several faces met them at the top. He reached out, grabbing the side of the pool and pulling Lucy along with him.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I was so worried when you didn't come back up!" Levy cried, reaching out a hand to help Lucy out of the pool.

Lucy laughed at her friend in spite of breathing heavily and waved her off. "I'm good, Levy-chan."

The short woman's eyebrows pulled together as she studied them. "But..."

"I don't think I'm ready to get out of the pool just yet," the blonde added, tossing a wink in her direction as she nuzzled closer to the man who'd dragged her under.

Suddenly, Levy's eyes went wide. "Um...you...oh..."

Another laugh burst from Lucy's mouth as she watched the woman struggle, and then her smile widened when she caught sight of Natsu creeping up behind the blue-haired girl. She gave an almost imperceptible nod as Gajeel slid them away from the edge, and then Natsu snatched Levy up and dove into the pool. The two came up a moment later, Levy sputtering and gasping for air, but when she saw whose hands were skating across her body, she went bright red.

"Hey Levy! Heard you like to have fun!"

* * *

_**A/N: hehehehe...Yeah my NaVy just snuck in there! So...how's about a review to let me know if I nailed it or totally dropped the ball. Thanks for reading and remember, if you're interested in writing for GaLu Week, go for it! The more the merrier!**_


	3. AU

_Whew! Almost didn't make it in time, but here it is! It's more serious than I intended it to be, and I have to admit that I'm not at all certain about it. I hope it isn't a huge flop, and if you happen to catch any grammar or spelling errors, please forgive me. I didn't have time to edit it. I was supposed to be studying for a test tomorrow but I really wanted to get this done for you all. _

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto the story, such as it is._

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**AU**

It was Friday night, a time when she should have been out on the town, laughing and enjoying life, and that's exactly what she would have been doing had her jerk of a boyfriend not decided to dump her right on the eve of their four-month anniversary. She'd had the whole thing planned out - dinner, music, and then dessert...of the hot and sexy kind. It would have been their first time together, and now that she'd discovered what a douche he was, she was so glad she hadn't caved when he'd tried to sex her up a few weeks back.

Stupid prick.

She still couldn't believe he'd broken up with her, and over the phone no less! Who the hell does that? She was understandably pissed that he'd treated her so callously, but there was a huge part of her that couldn't help being sad. She'd been lonely before he came along. With all her girlfriends tied in some way to their own men whether by relationships or sex-ships, she'd felt like the fifth wheel until she'd found her own man. Now, she was right back where she'd been before, only now, she also had the sinking sensation that something was wrong with her.

Groaning, she fell back on the bed, fighting not to let her emotions overwhelm her. It had been a week. It was time to let it go, to stop her tears and figure some shit out. She couldn't keep wallowing in her situation like this. It wasn't healthy. But what if something was wrong with her? What if something about her had run him off?

Suddenly, her phone chirped, breaking through her melancholy thoughts. Not even a second later, it sounded again...and again...and again.

"What the hell?" Lucy cast a frown at the tiny pink device. Though she knew it wouldn't be him, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd changed his mind. She'd done it countless times over the last several days, but like always, one swipe across the screen reminded her how foolish that was. He wasn't going to call her; he'd made that clear when he'd very bluntly suggested they go their separate ways.

It was better that way, truthfully. She just had to get her pathetic heart in line with her head. Suddenly grateful for the unexpected distraction, Lucy looked down and smiled at the texts awaiting her.

Hey girl. Wanna hit the club tonight? Get your mind off things.

Get shaking chick! I'm taking you out and getting you drunk outta your mind!

Cana says we're going out, so get your ass dressed! Something sexy! We'll pick you up in an hour.

Her girls...they always knew how to make her feel better. Maybe they were right. She could use a night out - no worries, no pressure. Just fun. Besides, it didn't sound like they were giving her much of a choice. If Cana was driving this show, there wasn't a chance in hell Lucy would be allowed to miss. That woman took her partying seriously, and that meant it was serious for everyone else too.

Knowing Erza would forward her acceptance to the other girls, Lucy typed out a quick reply, then tossed her phone haphazardly at her bed on her way to the closet.

Something sexy...

She studied the contents of her closet and sighed. Nothing looked good to her. She'd worn it all before, and right now, she needed something new, something beyond hot to boost her flagging confidence. Any girl in her position would need the extra armor a new outfit would provide.

"Well shit..." she muttered, then paused as something in the far back corner caught her eye.

Sinking to her knees, she grabbed the bag and opened it. It was something she'd bought about a year ago on a shopping trip with Cana, a tight 'sex me' kinda dress with a low-cut top and a scandalously high hemline. She'd never found an occasion to wear the racy scrap of fabric in spite of how much Cana had hounded her. But now, it was the perfect choice.

Reaching up, she grabbed a shoe box from her top shelf. If she was wearing this little number, she'd need what Erza had playfully termed her 'hooker boots'. She shimmied out of her clothes, swapped out her plain undergarments for a straplessbra/thong set, and then pulled on the scarlet-colored dress. Just as she'd remembered, the tight material moulded to her body like a second skin, accentuating her curves and reminding her once again that she had plenty to offer.

It was his loss... She just had to remember that.

Stifling the urge to wonder what he was doing, she went about the business of getting ready, putting her makeup on, fixing her hair, and donning her shoes. Each time his name popped into her mind, she would imagine herself shooting him in the ass with a BB gun. She figured eventually, it would go away. For now though, there was always her girls and alcohol...lots and lots of alcohol.

Thirty minutes later, they were strutting into the club, Lucy in her red dress and beside her, Erza sporting a slightly longer dress in white in stark contrast to her brilliant hair. Levy had gone bold in a skimpy black dress that sparkled in the flickering lights, and Cana had dressed as she usually did, going all out in a barely there mini skirt and bustier. They looked good, and it didn't take a shared grin to understand they knew it.

It was the first time in the last week Lucy had felt invincible. Nothing could touch her because here, there was no heartbreak, no loneliness. There was only her and her friends, a dance floor, and that glorious bar sitting across the room.

"Drinks?" she yelled, tossing her head in the direction of her salvation.

"Hell yeah!" Cana agreed, pushing through the throng of people between them and the bar.

The place was packed, which shouldn't have surprised Lucy. It was Friday after all. And when she thought about it, it was good. Somewhere in all this madness, there was bound to be a sexy man she could dance with, someone who could take her mind off her sad state of affairs for a while. And that's all she wanted. She was here for herself and a little bit of fun.

Finally reaching the long wood topped bar, Cana waved a hand. "Bartender! Can we get some shots down here?"

"Make it double!" Lucy yelled after, receiving an answering 'whoop' from the girls behind her.

It took a few minutes for the drinks to make it down, but with them came the hottest bartender Lucy had ever seen. He was tall and built, with muscles rippling beneath his worn black tshirt. And his piercings...she'd never seen so many. He was about as far from her usual type as any man could get, and yet right now, that was just about perfect. After the way things had ended with her last boyfriend, she wanted nothing to do with any guys like that.

Shooting the sexy man behind the counter a grin, Lucy swiped her shot and downed it in one go, slamming it back down before dropping some cash on the counter. "Thanks for the drink, man!"

With that, she turned to her girls, waiting for each to follow her example before they all headed toward the dance floor. Her hips swaying to the beat, Lucy lifted her arms in the air and closed her eyes. This was what she'd needed. A chance to relax and get out of her own head, to leave the past behind and just let go. It felt like so long ago that she'd done something so freeing, something just for her, and now that she was, she couldn't help but wonder if her relationship had ever been as good as she'd thought it was.

Shrugging it all away, Lucy turned to her friends and smiled. "Thanks for dragging me out guys. It's just what I needed!"

"Like we don't know," Cana shouted, smirking right back.

Erza threw an arm around her, giving her a quick hug. "That's what friends are for!"

"And you guys are the best!"

Levy laughed, tossing a hand into the air for a group high five. "You got that right!"

For the next hour, they danced. Around and around, with guys and without, sexy and silly. They just did their thing, and minute by minute, Lucy could feel something of herself coming back. She hadn't even realized she'd lost it, or even when, but somewhere along the line, during her time with her ex or after he'd dropped her on her ass, parts of her had gone missing. And now, it seemed, they were all on their way back.

A little stunned at the realization, Lucy decided to take a break. Difficult understandings like that always went down better with a nice stiff drink. And if she was going to evaluate whether she'd neglected her friends for that jerk, she needed the added fortification. Bowing out of their little group, Lucy trekked back to the bar, weaving in and out of the nearly packed space and almost falling on her face when her boot snagged on the carpet.

"Dammit," she mumbled as she leaned into the counter and lifted her leg to inspect her shoe. She had a feeling she'd just messed up her favorite heels.

"Everything alright?"

Lucy lifted her head at the deep voice and found the bartender from before glancing over the bar. "Oh...yeah. Just hit a bit of a snag." She laughed a little at her unintentional pun, then shrugged when he raised a brow. "Snagged my heel on the carpet over there. And...dammit, it popped off the rubber sole." She frowned at her foot, then the man before her. "Your boss should fix that. I could have broken my neck on that thing."

The dark-haired man's lips twitched, his head nodding. "I'll make sure he knows."

"Okay," Lucy said uncertainly, wondering why he suddenly seemed amused.

"So, can I get you something to help you mourn the loss of your rubber sole?"

She got the distinct feeling he was making fun of her, and yet she couldn't actually tell from his facial expression. Maybe he was completely serious. "Yeah, a beer please."

"No more shots?" he asked as he reached for her request and handed it to her.

Lucy shook her head distractedly, glancing back out at her friends. "No, if I drink too many, you'd have to carry me out."

"And where exactly would I be carrying you?"

The blonde spun around at his quip, her cheeks flushing pink. "Nowhere! I didn't mean you specifically! I just meant..." She shut her mouth, knowing whatever came out of her mouth would only make things worse. "Oh nevermind!"

Grabbing her beer and slapping down some cash, Lucy headed back towards her friends. She couldn't believe what he'd suggested. Well, honestly, he hadn't actually suggested anything. It had been more of a question really, but it sounded awfully suggestive to her frazzled mind! She cast another look in his direction and whipped back around with a squeak when she saw he was still watching her.

She felt ridiculous. She'd obviously overreacted, and now he probably thought she was nuts.

Lucy groaned, then shook her head. "Why do I even care? I don't know him!"

"Know who?"

The blonde jumped at Levy's voice, throwing another hand around her beer to steady it. "Oh my God, Levy. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, Lucy!" The little blunette giggled, peering around the blonde. "Who are you talking about?"

Abruptly, Lucy colored. She didn't want to admit to something so stupid. "It was nothing."

"Like hell," Cana croned, a wide grin taking over her face. "Lucy was getting fresh with Mr. Sexy over there."

"I was not!"

Erza followed Cana's pointing finger and frowned. "Who's Mr. Sexy?"

The brunette gazed in her direction with a blank stare. "Are you kidding me? Did you suddenly lose your eyes when you started dating Jellal?" She spun around, throwing her arm out with a flourish. "That gorgeous man behind the bar!"

"Would you stop pointing?!" Lucy yelped, smacking her friend's arm down before the man could see. "Are you trying to let him know we're talking about him?"

"Ahhhh..." Cana jeered, wiggling her eyebrows. "So it is him."

Another groan fled Lucy's mouth. "Oh my God, would you stop. I wasn't doing anything with him." Seeing the crazy woman about to talk again, Lucy added, "Or to him...or for him...Nothing. There was nothing."

A smirk climbed Cana's face, and she tossed her head in the direction of the bar once more. "And yet, he keeps looking over here at you."

"That's because you were pointing!"

"Whatever you say, Lucy. But just so you know, none of us would think badly of you if you just...took that one home for a test drive."

Levy burst out laughing as Lucy's face went red again, even darker than before. "I-I'm not doing that! And stop saying stuff so loud!"

This went on for the next three weeks, Lucy joining her friends at the club on Friday nights, dancing till the early morning hours, and each time, she found the same man tending bar. Maybe it was his regular schedule...or maybe, as Cana teased her about incessantly, he had changed his schedule so he could see her. Then again, the blonde had her doubts.

She'd just met the guy, if what they'd done could even be counted as meeting. She didn't even know his name. Well, she wouldn't have if Cana hadn't been a meddling bitch and asked him. Gajeel. His name was Gajeel, but that was about as far as her information went. She knew nothing about him, and he knew even less about her. So why would he go out of his way to see her?

Still, she had begun noticing him looking at her more and more, and she wondered what it meant. She knew she was pretty, but this guy was...insanely hot. And she was probably about as close to his type as a bunny rabbit. Surely, his ideal woman was sassy and confident, everything she wasn't since her breakup. She was working on it, but she wasn't quite there yet.

She didn't let that bother her though. That was why she kept coming here, to get back to who she'd been before, to find that strong woman she was before her jackass ex flipped her self-image upside down. So, she ignored Gajeel, not so much that they didn't speak, but enough that she could still deny her growing interest in him. The last thing she needed was to get involved with another guy she didn't actually know.

And so she danced...and drank...and danced some more. Only it wasn't the same this time without her girls. They'd all had to cancel for one reason or another. Jellal had gotten a promotion at work and wanted to celebrate with Erza. Levy had run into a problem on a huge project her firm was working on, and she'd had to stay late to fix things. And Cana...well, Cana could always be counted on to bail at the first sign of dick. Honestly, if her 'boyfriend' (and she used that term losely as theirs was more of an arrangement than anything else) was in town, she'd be shut indoors with him for the next two days doing nothing but having sex. The girl was insatiable, something Lucy had told her she should get help for.

Though it was a good bit lonelier without them all with her, Lucy understood. They all had lives too. It wasn't their fault that Lucy didn't. Well, to be fair, she did have a life, and a pretty good one too. Good job, good friends, nice place to live, food on the table. It was all good except that once again, she was lonely. She hated being alone. Maybe that was a character flaw, but there it was. She couldn't help that.

Maybe it was because her mother had died when she was young, or maybe it was because her father had all but abandoned her soon after. Maybe it was both. She didn't know. She just knew she hated being alone. Her friends understood, and they tried to be there for her as much as possible. But Lucy knew they couldn't be with her 24/7. She had to be a big girl.

And that's why she'd come. To prove to herself that she could do this on her own. And she was. Granted, she wasn't doing all that well, but the point was she was trying. It was a start, one that she hoped would lead to other ventures on her own.

Still, she could admit, she was bored. There was no one to talk to, like really talk to, and dancing just didn't hold the same excitement when she wasn't surrounded by her laughing girlfriends. And to top it all off, the guy dancing just behind her was getting a little too handsy for her. Hips were fine. But his fingers were straying just a little too much.

Taking a step forward, she eased herself from his grasp and pasted a smile on her face. "Thanks for the dance."

She turned, intending to head to the bar for a quick drink before heading home when the guy, Jeff she thought his name was, grabbed her arm.

"Hey, where're you going? We just got started."

Fighting to keep her smile, Lucy shook her head. "Sorry. I'm about to head home."

His face morphed at that, and he pulled her closer, sliding an arm around her waist. "That sounds like fun. Let's do that."

"Um...I said I was about to head home. Not we." Lucy couldn't believe how slimy the guy was acting. She hated men like that, assuming that just because she danced with them that it earned them a pass at her body. What a prick.

Once more, she tried to leave, and once more, he yanked her back. "Oh come on...don't be like that. We were having fun, weren't we? I'm just offering to give you a little bit more."

Lucy fought the urge to slap him. "And I said no thanks."

It was as nice as she could be. She was trying to avoid a scene, and though he didn't deserve it, save him some embarrassment from a very vocal let-down. But he just wouldn't leave it alone.

"What are you? Some kinda tease?" he snarled, his hand tightening on her arm as he jerked her even closer to him.

"A tease? I didn't-"

Lucy cried out as he twisted her arm behind her back. "Of course you did. Rubbing yourself all over me like that. You were practically begging for it!"

"No, I wasn't," Lucy gasped as he applied even more pressure. She wanted more than anything to shove her knee right into his crotch, but he'd very smartly angled himself out of reach. He'd probably done this more than once, the creep. She couldn't help wondering what else he'd done to women he'd thought teased him.

The thought did nothing to sooth her nerves. She was suddenly terrified that he would try something with her, that she wouldn't be able to stop him. This place was so packed that it would be hard to see a guy like him dragging her off like this. From the way he'd positioned them, they looked like countless other couples on the dance floor.

Fear crawled up her throat, and she pushed against his chest violently. "Let me go!"

Her attempt to dislodge herself however was nothing more than that, an attempt. And it only served to anger him further. "Shut up!" he snapped, giving her arm a quick pull up her back to keep her in line. "Stupid bitch..."

Lucy was beginning to panic. How was she ever going to get away from him? Desperate for help, she glanced back toward the bar, hoping to catch Gajeel watching her as he often did, but he wasn't there. Where was he? She'd seen him over there not even five minutes ago.

All at once, she was yanked backwards, a hand prying Jeff's fingers from her arm, and then a body moved in front of her. It took her only a moment to realize it was the man she'd been looking for. Apparently, he had been watching her, and had known before she could signal for help that she needed him.

Before she could say a word, Gajeel threw his arm back, slamming his fist into the other man's face and instantly dropping him to the floor. "Fucking piece of shit..." He looked up and waved over two hulking men. "Get this asshole outta here and call the cops."

Lucy couldn't stop staring at the dark-haired man. She'd honestly never been so happy to see anyone in her life. She hated to think of what could have happened if he hadn't come when he did.

Having taken care of the offender, Gajeel walked over to her, his hand reaching out to check her arm. "You okay?"

The blonde could only nod as he brushed his fingers delicately across her skin. It was so at odds with what she'd have expected of him, and yet she didn't want it to stop. She could already feel her pulse slowing, her breathing becoming less erratic from his touch. "Y-Yeah."

"You sure?" He gave her a serious look, demanding the truth.

But it was the truth. She was okay now. He'd made it all okay. She nodded again, a faint smile slipping onto her face at his concern. "Yeah...and thanks."

Gajeel smiled back. "All in a day's work. Now let's get you out of here."

Lucy let him keep her hand, not even trying to tell herself that it was to keep from getting separated. His hand felt good against hers, warm and comforting, and she couldn't bring herself to care what it looked like to anyone else.

They made it off the dance floor in one piece, the bruise on her arm notwithstanding, and then walked right past the bar she was expecting him to lead her to.

"Um...where are we going?"

He turned back with a soft look. "To the office. I want to get a better look at your arm. Plus, I figured you could use a break from all that."

Gajeel opened a door in the back, and moved back, allowing Lucy to enter first before stepping in behind her. It probably should have made her nervous after what she'd just gone through, but strangely enough, she was fine. She felt completely fine with Gajeel.

"Alright, let's see," he said, steering her toward a chair and kneeling there in front of her. He lifted her to the light and cursed. "That son of bitch. I ought to go beat his fucking ass to a bloody pulp for this."

Lucy couldn't help it. She smiled. She had no clue why, but the idea that Gajeel wanted to go after the man that had hurt her made her happy. It was weird and completely illogical, probably a little mental, but in that moment, she didn't care. It felt good that a man like him wanted to protect her.

"I didn't realize that being a bouncer was part of your job," she quipped, feeling oddly upbeat all of a sudden.

He looked up, and noticing her smile, gave her one in return. "Well, this is my club. Doing a little bit of everything kinda comes with the territory."

Lucy's eyes widened. If he owned this place, then surely, he didn't have to work the late hours. Which meant... there was a chance the girls were right. Could he have chosen to work those times simply to see her?

"I...I didn't know. But if you own this place, then why..." She stalled, uncertain as to whether or not to finish the question. What if he just liked to work late? What if he was just a night owl and it didn't have anything to do with her?

Gajeel's lips quirked at her. "Why do I work so late at night?"

Lucy nodded, biting her lip anxiously as she awaited his answer.

"Let's just say I like the people I get on Friday nights," he said, giving her a quick wink as he let go of her arm and stood, leaning back on the desk in front of her.

A flush crawled up her face at his response. He had just admitted, albeit indirectly, to coming in specifically to see her. At least, that's what she was hoping he was hinting at. She'd feel awfully stupid if he'd meant the Friday night crowd in general.

"Well...thanks," she said awkwardly, unsure what to say to that.

Gajeel grinned, seeming to thoroughly enjoy how she'd reacted. "I was happy to help. You looked like you could use a hand."

Lucy couldn't help but smile back. There was just something about that grin of his that she couldn't fight. So, she decided to just go with it. She'd had enough of this questioning herself. Whatever happened would happen. If he liked her, he liked her. If he didn't, then he didn't. Either way, she was going to be herself.

Her smile growing in confidence, Lucy tipped her head and nodded. "Well, it's a good thing you came when you did..." she paused, seeing the questioning lift to his brow, then added, "Because I was about to kick his ass."

Gajeel's eyes widened slightly before he threw his head back and laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that had Lucy giggling right along with him. "I'm sure you were," he said, an amused tilt to his lips.

"My name's Lucy, by the way."

His eyes danced. "I know."

"You do?" she asked. "How..." Suddenly, her shoulders dropped, and she pursed her lips. She should have known it long before now. That woman could never stay out of her business. "Cana..."

* * *

_**A/N: Please drop me a line and let me know if I totally bombed this. I promise the others will be better. Loves!**_


	4. Rules

_This one was so much fun! Probably too much fun to be honest! But oh well! It's Gajucy! That's all that matters!_

_In other news, I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of you. I know I don't say it enough, but it's true. Your reviews encourage me more than you know. They make me laugh and smile and at times when your words hit me hard, cry. It means the world to me that you keep reading my work, that you keep reviewing even though I update so slowly lately. _

_And then there was yesterday. That one-shot for AU had me feeling so concerned, so shaking in myself, and then, you guys reviewed. It honestly made me tear up to see such support. So please...don't ever think that your words don't mean anything. Sometimes, they are the only thing that stands between me and a complete and utter meltdown about my writing abilities. You guys are incredible, and I won't ever forget it! _

_And now that the sappy stuff is outta the way, *wipes tear from my eyes* we can get back to the story..._

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail. (Cause you know if I did, there'd be Gajucy EVERYWHERE!)_

* * *

**RULES**

Lucy was a smart girl. She may not be the bravest, but she'd always felt complete confidence in her ability to think her way out of any situation, and yet now, when she needed that skill the most, it was as if it had never existed in the first place. Her skill at tactful retreat seemed to have abandoned her too, and it was all because of Mira.

Well, more accurately, it was because she'd opened her big mouth to the love-crazy barmaid, but while she was hanging out in her own mind, she was definitely laying it all on Mira. Because while she'd blathered on about her secret crush on Gajeel, she hadn't done anything to initiate a response from him and therefore hadn't put herself in a position to be embarrassed when he told her not to let the door hit her in the ass on the way out.

And that was why it was all Mira's fault.

The woman just couldn't leave well enough alone. In hindsight, Lucy should have realized the outcome of flapping her gums so wholeheartedly, but she'd been frustrated and lonely. And apparently, that particular combination tends to morph normally brilliant people into raging idiots.

Hence her present situation.

She'd tried to get out of it, tried every avenue of escape she could think of, but the white-haired spawn of Romantic Hell wouldn't hear of it. She'd demanded, demon takeover hovering just beneath the surface, that Lucy 'park her perky ass in a seat and stay there'.

So what did she do? Exactly as the crazy woman commanded. After all, Lucy was the smart one. Who knew what would happen to her if she disobeyed?

Still, she couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks when Gajeel dropped himself into the seat beside her with a grunt of annoyance. She chanced a glance in his direction and found him studying her just as intently. Her lips lifted into a shaky grin, and then she looked away. She wanted to groan in humiliation at her reaction to him. She must look like a total moron, all shy and nervous like this. What guy wanted that in a girl?

Lucy sighed. Already, she felt defeated. They hadn't even started this damn game Mira had come up with, and she'd already come to grips with losing. She didn't know why the damn woman was doing this to her. She'd never been anything but kind to the pretty and altogether deadly barmaid, so why would she put her through such an embarrassing situation?

Chancing another peek out of the corner of her eye at the man beside her, she swallowed hard. He was too damn hot. She would never get through this. She could see it now, the air leaving her lungs, her heart throbbing so hard in her chest, then breaking free and killing her. Yes, this would be the site of her demise, and she fully intended to haunt the hell out of Mira afterwards. The woman would have no peace, and Mavis help her when she found her own crush to pine for.

"Do you know what the hell we're doing?"

Lucy turned like those slow-moving zombies in the movies, her eyes widening slightly in what she knew was guilt. She couldn't help wondering if it was flashing across her face in neon lights. 'It's my fault you're here! It's my fault!'

Thankfully, she was saved from answering by Mira clearing her throat. Had to be the only helpful thing the woman had done all damn day.

"Let's get started! Girls, in front of you, you'll find a piece of paper and an envelope. These envelopes contain a stack of notecards. Each contains a question or a statement for your partner." She waited until she'd received several relieved nods before she added, "But there are some rules. You'll find those on the paper. Go ahead and read it aloud."

The blonde lifted the scrap cautiously, feeling every bit like she was picking up a rattlesnake, and then she unfolded it. "O-Okay...it says, 'Rule #1: Read every single question/statement aloud to your partner. Rule #2: No changing the questions/statements. Rule #3: No changing the order of the questions/statements.' Okay, that doesn't sound too bad."

She looked up and found Gajeel with a bored expression on his face, and she sighed again. This was hopeless.

"Alright guys, your turn. Pick up the paper in front of you and read it to your partners," Mira chirped with a sly smile. "And remember, you all agreed to this beforehand..."

Her threat hung in the air, and the guild went silent as each participant shivered in fear. A pointed look from Mira had the guys scrambling, and before even a moment had passed, they had their pages in hand.

"Crazy ass woman..." Gajeel muttered softly, receiving twin snorts from Natsu and Laxus across the room. "Alright, it says, 'Rule #1: No arguing with the question/statement. Rule #2: Every question/statement requires a response. Rule #3: Every question/statement must be answered with..."

He trailed off there, his brow winging up in disbelief. "What the fuck..."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, leaning forward to see what had so confounded the normally unshakable man.

Her eyes widened comically when he turned it to toward her and she saw what was printed on the page.

Rule #3: Every question/statement must be answered with 'Yes Master', 'I live to serve', or 'I await your command'.

"Oh...my...God..." She really should have known something like this would happen. This was Mira, after all. The woman was 50 shades too crazy for the nut house. But oh heavens...what was she supposed to do now?

The blonde wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor beneath her feet. She couldn't help wondering if Gajeel could tell this was all her fault. Did he know she'd been the one to send Mira straight off the deep end with this insanity?

"Hey what the fuck is this? I'm not saying this shit!" Laxus shouted, and several others (Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu included) joined in, gaining confidence from the lightning slayer's aggressive retort.

But Lucy knew it was useless. No one could stand against Mira when she was on a shipping high, and really, they should have known better. Almost instantly, Mira's demon form erupted into view, a violent scowl marring her pretty features and turning her into a frightening psycho.

"What was that?" she hissed, her magic crackling about her. "Are you telling me no?"

Laxus' jaw clenched, but he said nothing in response, his sense of self-preservation finally kicking in. She watched him for another handful of seconds, and then the demonic haze fell away, transforming her back into her bright cheerful self. "Wonderful!" she cooed, clasping her hands together. "Then let's get started!"

The white-haired woman turned in Lucy's direction and smiled, a wink following shortly thereafter. The blonde flushed and looked around to make sure no one had seen anything. She couldn't have everyone finding out about her interest in her partner. She'd never live it down.

"Damn woman drives me nuts. Let's just get this fucking game over with," Gajeel grunted, sending a glare at the back of the barmaid's head.

At least he knew better than to do it where she could see. Inexplicably, that made Lucy proud. Her crush was smart...just like her.

"Okay," Lucy agreed, forcing herself to ignore his proximity. She couldn't very well focus if she was fawning over his delectable body. Clearing her throat, she lifted the top card and began to read.

"First question. 'Do you think I'm-" Lucy froze as the words caught up with her. She shot a look of disbelief at the other woman.

Was she insane? How freaking obvious could she get with these questions?

She felt her cheeks flame at the thought of asking him such a thing. She just couldn't do it! And yet, she knew Mira would have her ass if she didn't. Oh why did Mira hate her so much?

A nervous giggle forced its way up her throat as her eyes met Gajeel's expectant gaze. "W-We don't have to do this one..." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Mira would never let her slide.

And sure enough, as if she had radar for weak-willed women, Mira appeared next to Lucy and lifted a finely arched brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Lucy squeaked, going rigid in her seat. "Just about to read the first one."

Mira beamed in response. "Excellent. Don't let me stop you then."

With that, she waltzed away, checking on the other 'couples' as she headed back toward the front of the room. Lucy sighed in defeat, then picked up the card again. She kept her eyes firmly set on the words before her. She didn't dare look at the man in front of her lest she expire of humiliation.

"Do you...do you think I'm hot?" she mumbled, hoping rather pitifully he wouldn't hear her. Or maybe he'd just pretend he hadn't. Yeah that would be nice.

Except he didn't. This was Gajeel she was talking about. A snort came from across the table, and before Lucy could rethink the action, she looked up to see Gajeel grinning.

"Is that all?" He chuckled at her, then lifted his head in a quick nod. "Yeah, you're hot."

"Excuse me, Gajeel?" Mira hummed from just beside their table.

Where the hell the woman had come from, Lucy had no idea because she had definitely not been there a moment ago. But that didn't even matter at the moment. What was important was that Gajeel just said she was hot! That was earth-shattering, like tsunami blasting through her brain earth-shattering! Who the hell cared that his answer hadn't followed the rules?

Gajeel growled low at Mira's openly hostile insistence, then muttered a soft, "Yes Master."

And okay, maybe she did enjoy that a little bit. Call her crazy, but hearing those words come out of his mouth had her picturing all sorts of naughty things, things better left deep within the recesses of her mind. Only now, there were squarely planted right there at the front of her pervy little brain, as if waiting for the next response he gave.

A blush fused its way onto her cheeks as Mira disappeared once more, leaving her with a stack of cards that were almost guaranteed to be worse than the first. How in the world was she supposed to get through the rest of these when the very first one already had her redder than Erza's hair?

Steeling herself for what awaited her, she withdrew the next card. "O-Okay, here's the second one. Do you like your women with... Oh Mavis..."

Lucy found herself hunching in on herself, trying like hell to shield her very prominent chest from view. She couldn't believe Mira had thrown that in there. But really why not? The woman had no filter, no moral compass when she went bat shit crazy over a couple. She was just the unlucky, cough ignorant cough, person to have fallen into Mira's trap.

"Come on, Bunny Girl," Gajeel smirked, his expression saying plainly that he had already worked out what the card said. "Don't you wanna hear my answer?"

Why did he look so smug? Wasn't he the one so supremely annoyed in the beginning? Clearing her throat, Lucy licked her lips and forced the words out of her mouth. "Do you like your women with l-large b-breasts?"

It took no more than the last word clearing my throat for me to flush hotly again. Gajeel however apparently found it amusing as hell if that cocky grin was any indication. Asshole.

He studied her for a moment, his eyes dipping down to her chest a time or two before he gave his exaggerated answer. "Hell yes...Master."

Lucy gaped at him, her embarrassment complete in spite of his compliment. At least she thought it qualified as a compliment. She wasn't quite sure though. Did it actually count if someone else made you say it?

Still, she couldn't look him in the eye knowing he did in fact like big boobs and she was sitting there was barely a scrap covering hers. Why the hell had she worn this damn tube top?!

Berating herself for her poor choice in attire, Lucy drew in a long breath and decided to just get through the rest as quickly as possible. All she'd agreed to was playing the game, and as far as the rules said, that only meant she had to read the cards and get a response. Then she could leave and hide out under her bed for a month. Maybe by then, Gajeel would have forgotten everything.

"Next one," she said firmly, straightening her back before realizing she was pushing her chest out. Deflated, she let her back hunch again, pulling another laugh from Gajeel. Ignoring that, she continued, "Are you any good in bed?"

Immediately, she let her head drop to the table. Why had she just blurted it out like that? It sounded like she was asking for references!

But the dragon slayer started cracking up. Whether it was from her reaction to the question or the question itself, she didn't know. Somehow, though, she felt like he was laughing at her...a lot.

"Am I any good in bed," he repeated, his voice dipping with mirth. "I think I gotta say...I live to serve."

Lucy's head whipped up. Was he seriously getting into this? And dear Mavis, the thoughts his words inspired. She could only imagine his skill in the sack, his movements, his attention to detail...

Oh she was in so much trouble. There were still a number of cards left in her hand, and already she was losing control of her frightfully detailed imagination. Shifting nervously in her seat, she turned her attention back to the demonic little objects in her hand and coughed. "Let's move on. Here's the fourth one. I need...a real man."

She shook her head in annoyance. Really? Like everyone didn't know she was almost perpetually dateless. Did Mira really have to point it out so blatantly?

Gajeel snorted, emphasizing a very distinct, "Yes Master."

Instantly, she shot him a glare. Like he was any better. He wasn't dating anyone either! And thank Mavis for that. It probably would have killed Lucy to see that. Actually it probably would have killed the other girl, but really...that was just details.

Sticking her tongue out at the man across from her, she flipped to the next card. "Number five. Talk dirty to me...Oh what the hell is this?"

A bark of laughter sounded from across the table, and Lucy couldn't help but look up to see. It was such a rare thing for Gajeel to really let loose, and Lucy couldn't bring herself to miss it, even if it was at her expense. Later, she would change her mind, but at that moment, she could only think it was worth it. All this craziness was worth it if only to see that open smile on his face.

And then he ruined it all. "You like dirty talk, huh? What a naughty little Bunny."

"I didn't say that! The card did!" Lucy fired back, her face flushing bright red at his insinuation.

"Sounded like you."

A pout marring her face, the blonde thrust a finger at him. "You know Mira made me say it!"

Gajeel smirked, then glanced around the room. "Funny...I don't see her anywhere."

A quick glance around revealed his words to be truth, and Lucy had a moment to wonder if she could escape to safety before the woman came back. Those hopes were dashed though when Gajeel reminded her, "I wouldn't try it. She'll skin you alive."

Lucy sank in her seat once more and let her head fall dejectedly. "This isn't fair. Why do I have to ask all the embarrassing questions?" she whined.

Before she could react, Gajeel leaned across the table and snatched the cards from her hand. "Fine then. You answer them."

The stunned Celestial mage stared at him in horror as she realized what she'd just done. She'd unintentionally given him everything he needed to find out all about her secret crush on him. Oh why the hell had she said that?!

"No. Oh no no no...it's...it's fine," she managed to croak, pushing a poor excuse for a smile onto her face. "I'll ask them."

But Gajeel was sporting that smug grin again. "No, I'm good like this." He settled back in his chair and lifted the cards up, his smile widening as he read over the next card. "First question, Bunny Girl. Do you ever fantasize about me?"

If there was a chance in hell she could have made it out the door, Lucy would have taken it. Honestly, she was half tempted to just make a break for it. She might just die by Mira's hands, but she would happily perish if only she could leave Gajeel ignorant of her response to that particular question.

Fate however had deigned to ignore her pleas. Just as she'd shifted to pull her legs from underneath the table, the current bane of Lucy's existence appeared. "How's it going over here?" Mira asked, an entirely too cheerful lifting to her lips. "Oh I see you've switched! What a wonderful idea!"

Lucy groaned as Mira ran off, telling every other couple to trade off like they had. She'd thought for an instant she was in the clear, and then the damn woman had to ruin it all again. Why, oh why did she hate her so much?!

"Let's hear it, Bunny Girl."

The damn man was so sure of himself, and Lucy wished like hell she could lie. But with Mira prowling around so closely, that was about as far from a viable possibility as Lucy suddenly waking up with a flat chest. An aggrieved sigh pushing its way up from her chest, the blonde muttered a quiet, "Yes."

A deep chuckle increased her discomfort, then Gajeel hummed. "I don't think that's the right answer, Bunny."

Feeling heat crawl up her neck, Lucy forced herself to correct what she'd said. "Yes...Master."

And why the hell did that make her hot? And not the humiliated kind, though that was there too. But there was something...intimate about addressing him in such a way. Before she could retract the thought, her mind start flying, spitting out image after image of Gajeel dominating her, cuffing her hands to the rails of her bed.

Another wash of heat flared through her body, and she blushed even harder as she fought to tamp it down. She couldn't believe she was letting this get to her this way.

A quick glance up, and she knew Gajeel had noticed her discomfort. Whether he knew just what had caused it remained to be seen, but she sincerely hoped not. Already, she was certain she wouldn't survive this. If he knew just what was going on in the privacy of her brain...well, there wasn't a hole big enough to hide her in.

"Ready for the next one, dirty girl?" he asked, holding the stack up and lifting a brow as he read the new card. "Damn...that woman is crazy as hell."

He hadn't even read the damn thing out loud and Lucy already wanted to run. What could it be? It had to be worse, but what could be worse than admitting she fantasized about him?

She shouldn't have even asked. Why the hell did she keep asking that?!

"Well, this says 'I want to have your babies', but since we changed it around, I guess it would be, 'I want you to have my babies'."

This was it, the moment lightning needed to strike her dead. She wondered briefly if she could convince the blonde dragon slayer across the room to zap her a few times. Then again, that wasn't really the issue. As motivated as she was, Lucy was sure she could piss the man off enough to invoke such a response, but she'd never make it. Mira was pacing the surrounding areas as if anticipating someone doing just that.

But she couldn't know Lucy was considering it.

Except she could, and she did. The white-haired woman glanced over to her with a frown, then flicked her eyes toward Laxus and back to her before shaking her head firmly. Leaving Lucy to her fate, or doom as the blonde was currently seeing things, Mira turned away.

Her eyes were wide. She knew it as surely as she knew her life was about to become exceedingly more complicated. She couldn't answer that, because the truth was she'd envisioned popping out more of that man's children than she was physically capable of. But she couldn't just ignore it either.

Maybe she could play it off. Gajeel had thought the question was nuts too. Maybe he'd let her off easy this time.

Tossing him a shaky smile, Lucy joked, "I await your command."

Immediately, Lucy knew she'd made a mistake. It was made unerringly clear by the shrill squeal that came from all the way across the hall. She looked back at the white-haired woman with hearts in her eyes and couldn't help wondering how the hell she'd even heard it from that far away. Maybe the demon was secretly a dragon slayer too.

She paled as she considered that. That would make her even more horrifying.

Figuring on Gajeel being the safer place for her eyes, she turned around, but decided the very next moment that she'd screwed up again. He was lounged back in his seat like he had her all figured out. More than anything, she noticed he was amused, the slight crinkling at the corner of his eyes giving her the first clue. Even his lips were twitching.

She very nearly groaned at her bad luck. She'd wanted him to notice her, to want her body, but she sure as hell hadn't wanted to lay her cards out on the table like this. Stupid Mira...

"Last one, Bunny Girl." He waved the single card in the air before holding it steady, and then he grinned at her. "Would you go out with me?"

Lucy's breath left her in a loud puff, but she had to admit she was relieved. This one wasn't so bad. She'd already admitted far worse. This was easy. A soft smile touching her lips, she answered, "I await your command."

Realizing her time in this game was over had a huge weight lifting off her shoulders, and Lucy stood to her feet. She honestly couldn't wait to get back home and spare herself any more embarrassment, however when she turned to leave, Gajeel called out to her again.

"Hang on a second."

Her forehead wrinkling in surprise, Lucy looked back. "Yeah?"

"Got one more for ya," he said, standing to his feet.

Lucy stared at him in dumbfounded silence, wondering what he was talking about. Had he miscounted? Had he somehow missed one of Mira's demeaning questions?

"But you said we were done." She wanted to cry...literally just sit down on the floor and pitch one hell of a fit. So close to salvation, and once more, she was sucked back in.

But her frustration with the situation was quickly shut down when Gajeel moved closer, his face becoming serious and his red eyes taking on a darker hue. She'd never seen him like this before. He wasn't angry or stern, just...intense. And that intensity made her nervous because she had no idea why it was happening.

Then he spoke...and she was still just as lost as she'd been before.

"This one's mine."

_What did that even mean?_ She looked up at his face, having to tilt her head back just a bit and asked, "Yours?"

"Yeah." He nodded, stepping close enough for Lucy to feel the heat from his body, before taking a deep breath. "If I asked you to come home with me right now, what would you say?"

Lucy felt heat swim in her gut at his words. His question. That's what he'd said, and that meant...holy shit, that meant he was asking her to go home with him. He was actually asking her that! No question prompted by a card or forced by Mira. It was his own request, and dear Mavis, all she could think of was Yes! Yes! Yes!

She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly containing some foreign body she couldn't dislodge. "I-I'd say..." She paused, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips, and then she gave the only answer that could ever make sense. "...I live to serve."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh the steaminess of this one! lol It was honestly a blast to write, and I can only hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! Click that little link down at the bottom to let me know! And thanks so much for reading! **_


End file.
